Nero
Nero, also known as the Azure Emperor, was a soldier-type lance user who fought on the frontlines. Despite the common perception that Nero is a selfish solo player who is more concerned about surviving Kensei Online, Nero has a sensitive side that cares about the safety of others. He regretted being unable to save his friend, Siofra, during the conquest of Yester Castle, contributing to his decision to become a solo player. Nero was a known PKKer, causing a number of players to distance themselves from him. Like many solo players, Nero's combat prowess was respected among various guilds. Biography At the beginning of Kensei Online, Nero spent the majority of the time training in the fields around Genesis with his friend Siofra. As the older and more experienced player of the two, Nero carefully guided and nurtured his companion in the fields. Although Siofra often showed a fear of death, Nero often reassured her that he will make sure that both of them would survive Kensei Online. Yester Castle At the battlefield at Yester Castle, Nero's army was getting the upper hand until the boss spawned reinforcement units that ambushed the players from multiple directions. In the confusion, Siofra was killed by a volley of arrows. Although Gurkak was defeated, Nero could not bring himself to celebrate the victory, even contemplating suicide. On his first birthday in Kensei Online, Nero received a delayed voice message from Siofra. Siofra reassured Nero that her death would not be his fault, even though she knew he would blame himself. She told Nero that she was wearing the bracelet that Nero gave her on her own birthday and wanted him to know that it was her favorite gift. Siofra urged Nero to continue onwards, concluding the message by wishing him a happy birthday and a final goodbye, leaving Nero in tears. To commemorate his friendship with Siofra, Nero purchased a bracelet to wear for the rest of the game. Anti-PK Crusades When news of player-killing on the rise began getting the attention of the players on the frontlines, Nero was among the first to leave in order to combat PKers. He was content with jailing the PKers until the conflict escalated between players and PKers. The PKers started taking hostages and threatened to kill them if the jailed player-killers were not released, much to the disgust of the players, catching the attention of even frontline guilds. In response, Nero decided to patrol the areas just outside of towns to ensure that parties returning from training would not be ambushed on their way to safety. Nero was ambushed by the guild Abyssal Moonlight on the outskirts of Floria, forcing him to kill a guild member and badly wound a second. The death of a red player brought him the ire of both player-killers and regular players, causing Nero to stop patrolling the roads outside the town's walls. His later contributions were limited to participating in anti-PK parties organized by players who knew Nero from the frontlines. In an attempt to mask his identity, Nero purchased and used a blue hair dye on himself. However, the merchant who sold Nero the dye willing gave information of the transaction to an information broker, causing Nero's simple disguise attempt to become useless. Personality and traits Nero is considerate to others and can easily understand the feelings of others. However, Nero has no tolerance towards criminals and player-killers. Although he does not dislike the players who gave up fighting to live in safety, Nero respects the players who risk their lives on the frontlines. Siofra remained a sensitive topic to Nero, who still remained upset that he broke his promise to her long after Siofra's death. Nero's unforgiving nature towards criminals and player-killers developed in the months after Yester Castle was conquered. In strategy meetings, Nero usually remains silent and out of the way during discussions. However, if he strongly disagreed with the tactics proposed, Nero would speak up and not back down his challenge to the strategy, even if overruled by popular demand. Nero's stubbornness contributed to his title of Azure Emperor. Skills and abilities .]] Nero is a user of various polearm weaponry, favoring the lance and short spear. His combat style combines both slashing and stabbing skills, taking use of the longer blade on his weapons in comparison to other polearms. He can also throw his polearm as a ranged attack, but only utilizes the skill as a last resort. Harpoon: A throwing skill where Nero throws his lance at a target. It can skewer almost any enemy for significant damage, but leaves Nero weaponless until he retrieves his weapon. Upon obtaining the Wishblade, Harpoon became Nero's signature skill. Thrust: The most basic spear skill in the game. Nero's skill with thrust allows him to cut through columns of enemies, dealing incredible damage. Whirlwind: A multi-hit skill where Nero dangerously spins his weapon in circles. It can block arrow projectiles and damage enemies. However, it lacks in damage in comparison to other skills. Appearances * Prologue Behind the scenes Nero was the name of a notorious Roman emperor. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Soldiers Category:Solo players